Gate America
by Jayjet777
Summary: What would happen if the Gate to the Special Region Appeared in the City of San Francisco instead of Japan? How would the US armed forces act? Well I'm here to tell you. This story will follow 3 different perspectives, an Army Solider, an F-15 pilot and an Abrams tank crew. (im still new to fanfic writing so please judge me and tell me how I can improve, enjoy)
1. The Aerial Gate

Vandenberg AFB, 2005

It should have just been another day on the base, but today was different. Something was picked up on radar, something unusual. It had the radar signature of an airliner, but no transponder.

"This is restricted airspace, divert Immediately or you will be shot down." Following standard procedure, they had fighters ready to intercept the threat. They tried to contact the unknown craft again, but to no avail.

"Get those fighter in the air, NOW!" said the commander. Fighter that were stationed at Edwards AFB were scrambled to attack. They intercepted and shot down the threat, which turned out to be a dragon. None of them knew where it came from, so they hid it away and never spoke of it again.

San Francisco, 2018

Shawn wasn't the talkative type, but he loved his job. Working in the Air force was probably the best choice he ever made. He was heading off to the Fresno Base. Lately the ANG (air national guard) have been busy flying in and out the city airspace. Some have said that terrorist are in the city, others say that aliens are to blame, but that's just the public talking. Though lately there has been a lot of military building up at the nearby bases, at least according to the news, but who can believe them.

As he arrived at the Fresno Base he could hear the many distinctive noises of the base, mostly the sound of jet engines though. He walked into the flight center, which was packed with people around the TV screens.

"What's happening?" he asked one a person standing next to him. She just pointed at the screen. He looked and saw a shot of San Francisco, but with smoke coming thee streets.

"This is just an update for those tuning in, the City of San Francisco is under attack, the US armed forces have issued a mandatory evacuation." He continued to watch when a voice came over the intercom.

"Attention all pilots, this is an announcement from NORAD. 'Report to the new Forward Airbase. Airbase code Kilo Sierra Foxtrot Oscar'." All the pilots in the center knew that this wasn't a drill, they would have been alerted. Every pilot and ground crew member got their fighters ready for flight. Within 10 minutes the first of the many F-15's from the 194th fighter squadron. Soon all 21 of the F-15's took off and headed to the city. After a quick flight, they then landed at the temporary Forward airbase, San Francisco International Airport.

"Ok, this mission is a search and possibly destroy mission, the intelligence officers have found a gate way into another world. Lately the population of San Francisco and other neighboring cities have been decreasing, and one video that was shot by a civilian show's that there is a potential gate into this world." The officer said.

"Why do we need to know this, exactly?" Asked Parker, his wingman.

"Well, you may not know, but back in 2005, a dragon was brought down by US fighters and then covered up, like it never happened. The only way something of that size could have been able to enter our world is through the air. So, we are guessing that the aerial gate is somewhere over the city. Your tasked with flying over San Fran and finding this gate. As soon as you have found it, our boys on the ground will go through the ground gate while you support them from the air. You will be joined by multiple squadrons. Other than the 5 other fighter squadrons, you will be joined by 3 bomber squadrons, Four attacker squadrons and two airlift/tanker squadrons. They will take off soon after you have found the gate. Your dismissed. Except for the fighter commanders, you need to stay for a bit longer." Shawn just sat back down in his seat waiting to hear what the officer said. Four other commanders also seemed to be sitting and waiting. One of them walked up to Shawn and sat down in front of him.

"Hey, names Max, I'm from the 123rd, you know, up in Portland?" Max said. Another commander walked up, a woman this time, and introduced herself.

"Some of our planes are still on the approach. I'm Regina, 389th Fighter Squadron, out of Idaho." She said. Shawn just gave a little wave.

"I'm with the 194th." He said. "I heard that the other two fighter squadrons are coming from Florida and Utah." Shawn said. He was referring to the 95th fighter squadron and the 466th. The intel officer gave them some information about the other two squadrons and the rest of the groups. They would be coming about the time that the aerial gate would be found.

Only 12 fighters from both the 123rd and the 194th squadron would be necessary for the search. Soon the flight of 12 was on the runway and ready for takeoff.

"Eagle flight, requesting permission to take off, quick climb to 4000."

"Eagle flight, cleared for takeoff, runway 28R, Quick climb to 4000. Winds calm."

"Cleared for takeoff, Eagle 2,3,4 Military break on." Shawn pushed the throttle up until he felt the burners light.

"Break off." He felt the Eagle accelerate forward and he felt the plane lift off the ground. He guided the first formation of 4 eagles on a left bank over the airport. He looked at the runway and saw the second part of his flight takeoff.

"Eagle 5,6,7, and 8 are airborne, we're joining up with you." He heard over the radio. Again, he circled the airport and waited for the third part of his flight to takeoff. They took off and joined up the formation. They flew over the golden gate bridge and started to circle the city.

"Eagle 1, I've got no visual of the Gate are you sure that this is the right area?" He heard over the radio.

"That's why we're up here, Eagle 8." He responded "Try not to get too low, I think they're trying to fire at us? I can't tell." He saw the enemy forces, thousands of men, trying to throw whatever they could at the high-flying Eagles. Then something caught his eye after circling the city about 5 times.

"I have a visual of a dragon coming out through a portal! I repeat we found the….." He stopped mid-sentence, when he saw the dragon turn around and start to fly straight at the formation.

"BREAK FORMATION! ENGAGE! ENGAGE! ENGAGE!" Shawn shouted, but he didn't need too, the formation had already seen the dragon fly at them and instinctively broke off. He saw the dragon turn and blow a large column of fire towards one of the F-15's. The plane it torched caught fire and started to fall out the sky.

"Eagle 10, I'm going down! Punching out!" Shawn saw the pilot eject, but he was too low for his chute to deploy.

"Eagle 10 is down, I'm going in." Shawn said, he guided his eagle into a firing position behind the dragon. He heard the growl of the sidewinders locking system in his ears, then he got tone.

"Good tone, Fox 2!" He pressed down on the missile firing button, looked up and saw the smoke trail from the missile. The missile hit the left wing of the dragon, putting a hole in it. He got into another firing position, closer range for the Eagles 20mm cannon.

"Eagle one, guns, guns, guns." He said, squeezing the trigger. He saw the tracers flying towards the dragon's right wing. He fired about 300 rounds, many of them hitting the wing and body of the now crippled dragon. It went down about a mile off the dock of Fisherman's Wharf.

"Splash one dragon. I can see many other dragons though, they're smaller than that one, and looks like they're falling back into the portal. Command this is Eagle 1, enemy forces are retreating into the gate. Enemy forces are falling back." Shawn reported.

"Copy that, Eagle 1, until we can establish whatever kind of airbase on the other side of the portal, we can only launch strike missions from here. Mission complete, RTB."

"Command, permission to fly into the portal to recon the area?" Shawn asked. HE was anxious to see what was on the other side of the portal.

"Negative, Eagle 1, the order is to RTB, return to base." Frustrated that he couldn't see the other side of the Gate, he complied with the order and returned to base. _One day, I'll see the other side._ He thought. _One day….._


	2. Armored Warfare

San Francisco, 2018

"Rhino group, you are cleared to engage the enemy. Don't hold back."

"Roger that command, commencing assault. Ok All tanks follow me!" The Abrams accelerated forward and downhill, running over some of the enemy soldier's not fast enough to get out of the way. As they made their way down to waterfront, they saw more and more soldiers heading their way.

"Jesus Christ, these guys are dressed as knights and medieval soldiers."

"Stay focused Connor." The commander said.

"Yes ma'am." He said. The Commander's name was Amy Watson. She was by far the calmest person to lead this offensive push. She climbed through the hatch to get on the tank's roof mounted machine gun. They were given direction to the ground portal from the intel officers. She opened fired on a group of heavily armored soldiers running straight at the tank.

"This is Rhino 6 Actual, we're taking fire from the top of the hill." She heard over the radio.

"Roger that, take them out. Ok listen up, according to the intel officer's map, the portal should be somewhere near Fisherman's Wharf." Amy said. They just made it to far end of the Wharf, where you can see the Golden Gate bridge. _Ok so the portal has got to be somewhere in this area. I got it, well split the forces and come back together in the middle of the wharf._ She thought.

"Ok, here's what we'll do, Rhino 4, 5 and 6 will split off here and start searching at the far end of the Wharf. 2 and 3 will stay with us." They tank commanders all agreed and split off. As they advanced, they started to see some army soldiers taking cover, she looked at them and they gave a sign not to advance.

"All tanks halt." She said. One of the soldiers then ran over to the tank. He climbed up so that he could speak with Amy.

"Second Lt. Darrien of the first platoon, reporting. We can't move forward because of a dragon, one of the recon teams we found was toasted, literally. Until that dragon is gone, we can't do anything." He said. Then a dragon appeared from around the corner. It roared, breathed out fire, burning the building next to it.

"ALL TANKS OPEN FIRE!" She shouted. She got on the machine gun and unloaded into the dragon. The recoil from the 120mm gun was knocking her back a little, but she retained balance. The shells all impacted the dragon, one hit the head of the dragon, knocking it unconscious. The beast fell and a final shell from Amy's Tank killed the dragon. The three tanks continued their advance, running into light resistance from time to time.

"Jesus, Amy, where is the damn portal? I swear we've driven all over the Wharf and we still haven't found it." She heard the gunner say. Amy decided to poke out the turret to try and recollect her thought's. She poked out the turret to see a flight of F-15's starting to engage an even larger dragon out over the bay. She watched as one Eagle go down in flames, while another tried launched a missile that missed. She turned to see that a large garrison of enemy soldiers was trying to throw anything they could get their hands on at the planes, they then turned their attention to the sitting tanks.

"Umm, Amy, we got multiple enemy contacts!"

"Ron, get us out of here! Try to find a position where we can re-attack" she barked. "Rhino 2, Rhino 3, open fire. Destroy the enemy force. We'll run the down if we have too." The small group of tanks moved forward to try and break through the enemy force, and breakthrough they did. They HE shell from the 120mm alone could take out a vast amount of people if they're close enough. The tank fired, the shell impacted near the front of the group. Parts of humans and shrapnel from the explosion blew a gaping hole in the group, that hole closed up quickly, more soldiers took their spots.

"Shit, at this rate the only solution is to run them down. Drive into them, full speed!" Amy shouted. The tank accelerated forward and ran into the large group of soldiers. The sound of bodies and other things hitting the tank grew louder and louder until it suddenly stopped.

"Are we through?" Asked Connor. He knew the answer, but he didn't want the action to end this way. He only saw the cold stare of is commander as she realized what she had commanded. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided to keep it to himself.

"Rhino 6 actual, this is Rhino 1, the portal isn't in this area. We gotta regroup and head back to base." She said into the radio. She waited for a response, but nothing came back. She tried again, but nothing came back.

"Rhino 6 actual, come in. Rhino 6 actual, come in. Dammit Ryan, you better answer me or I swear on my rank I will kick you balls into your stomach!" She yelled. "According to their last report, they were near AT&T park. Ron, you know where to go." She said. Though this conflict has begun, she feared the worst for her fellow tankers, but she had to take it on the chin. This was war after al people live and people die.


End file.
